


Pine Trees and Time Travel

by sourpoisonberry



Category: Gravity Falls, The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: After ford comes back but before armageddon, After the jump in icarus theatre, Canon-Typical Violence, Creepy The Handler (Umbrella Academy), Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Not so graphic tho, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rated For Violence, Stan Pines Swearing, Swearing, first fic ever, no one asked for this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 10:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30087750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourpoisonberry/pseuds/sourpoisonberry
Summary: Falling.Somewhere.Is it possible to just fall nowhere? Hopefully not. That’s the opposite of what Five’s trying to achieve right now. He’s trying to get somewhere. Sometime actually. He needs to get his family back to their proper timeline.Thing is though...can’t quite do that if there’s no family to get home in the first place.It’s only a weird cabin, a weird town, with even weirder phenomena. But Five’s used to weird. Or so he thinks.
Relationships: Dipper Pines & Ford Pines & Mabel Pines & Stan Pines, Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy) & Everyone
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Pine Trees and Time Travel

Falling. 

Somewhere.

Is it possible to just fall nowhere? Hopefully not. That’s the opposite of what Five’s trying to achieve right now. He’s trying to get somewhere. Sometime actually. He needs to get his family back to their proper timeline.

Back home. 

“Agh...Allison?”

Safe. 

“..Klaus?...guys..”

Thing is though...can’t quite do that if there’s no family to get home in the first place. 

“Great. Just-

They’re gone. 

“Where’d I send them to...shit...shitshitshit!”

He starts swearing, yelling incoherent curses to himself, whilst thinking over all possible locations and/or times he could’ve landed his siblings in. Five knew a jump to that magnitude would most certainly not be 100% correct, but he didn’t expect 100% of his siblings to be gone.

During his panic, Five notices pine trees, and that the area’s heavily forested. Maybe he’s somewhere up North? He reminds himself to keep somewhat collected and try to survey the area. He looks around him.

On his left, there’s a path in between two trees up ahead. There’s nothing else around. He follows it.

**

A log cabin. Albeit a tacky one. It looks ever so slightly rundown, moss growing along the roof, bright red and black letters in bold saying “MYSTERY SHACK”, but the S has fallen down. There’s a totem and a sign that says “GIFT” and “WORLD FAMOUS”. It all looks stupid. But Five has to make some sense of where he is, WHEN he is, even if it’s through a potential tourist-trap. 

He sighs.

Forward he goes..

**Author's Note:**

> Short short I know, but I was really eager to at least get something out while I work on the plot. I promise next chapters will be much longer!! Also, I’m basing this off of Dallas, so some events that happened there may be ever so slightly similar to what happens here in Gravity Falls (emphasis on the slightly, I may need help in writing but I’m no copycat). Also, ONE LAST NOTE, I really like this idea but I feel like I might not end up going through with it, so ONLY if it takes more than 6 months for me to post any one chapter (not that I plan to take that long) you are absolutely free to use this idea and use what I’ve written to continue it!


End file.
